Phantoms in the Leaves
by ShadowXF
Summary: AU Ninjas and Thieves what is the difference. The story of a group of upcoming Ninjas who shook the world to it's core and gave it a run for it's money. The Phantom Thieves reborn into a life of Ninjas and change history for the better or the worse.
1. A Step Towards a Different Adventure

**A Step Towards a Different Adventure.**

Ren Amamiya was given many names before Joker, Trickster, heck even Cat Lover.

Today on his rebirth his name was now Akira Kurusu in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 **Six Years After Kyuubi Attack October 10** **th**

 _Naruto was running away from the Mobs today on his birthday. He desperately tries to find a place to hide from the cruel people of the place he called home. Running into an alley he trips into a small hatch where he finds a seven year old kid with black curly hair, a normal child body, and deep red intense eyes, who was surprised with the sorry sight of Naruto's wounds and offers his hand._

"Hey are you going to be ok?" Akira asked a wounded Naruto pulling him from the ground.

"With you helping me ya also why are you helping me?" Replied the tired mob escapist in nervousness.

"Because like you, we are also outcasts." Akira answered upbeat and reassured.

"We?" Naruto questioned and tilting his head, looking at the curly haired boy he was wearing a black jacket, red cargo pants, and a pair of glasses on his face drawing away from his deep crimson eyes.

"Me and my friends," Akira smirked and offered his hand, "oh I nearly forgot to tell you my name is Akira Kurusu."

"Naruto Uzumaki DAEBATTO!" Naruto smirked back and shook his new friend's hand

"Let's get you to the safe house away from this hell hole." Akira said as he peeked through a hatch.

"Is it really safe?" Naruto said nervously because he really did not want to hunted again by the mob.

"Yup only me and my friends know and we have no caretakers so it is only us." Akira said reassuringly.

Naruto nodded eagerly not only to get possible friends but also a place to get away from the beatings and words.

"Follow me." Akira said as he slipped with Naruto out of the hatch.

 **About Ten Minutes Timeskip**

"That was very hard they really have it out for your guts." Akira was breathing out between light breaths.

"It has happened every year on my Birthday" Naruto said depressed not even exhausted from the running.

"That really sucks." Akira spoke slightly discouraged.

"How long to we get to the safe house?" Naruto said after stretching lightly.

"Right here." Akira smiles as he pushed a large rock and opened a hidden passage.

"What?" Naruto looking shocked spoke.

"We found this last Spring and it is cooler on the inside." Akira waved Naruto in.

Naruto nodded dumbly and walked down the well lit corridor that had wooden supports strongly imbedded in the walls and into a gathering room with couches and chairs and a shelf with multiple games. The walls were solid stone with ventilation, natural warmth that seep in through the walls, and paper tags with symbols on the walls. On one of the walls lied a spiral that looked like the spiral on the leaf signs but without the leaf design on top of the spiral. The height of the area was high as normal room and the corridor split off into multiple rooms and corridors.

"Hey, Akira your back?" A voice spoke happily as said voice walked into the room.

"Yes and we have new friend who was abused by the villagers Ryuji and he needs to at least be checked over." Akira explained to Ryuji. To Naruto Ryuji was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, which had a 'z-oing' with a star on it, and used sneakers.

"Got you man and hey what's your name?" Ryuji asked after nodding to Akira.

"Naruto Uzumaki DAEBATTO!" He said quite noisily.

"Sakamoto why are being so loud!" A annoyed girly voice spoke from another room and it sound like the voice was getting closer.

"Ann, don't yell so loudly we're indoors." said a brown hair girl who was by a platinum blonde who was presumably Ann. Ann was wearing fire red dress with a black hoodie on top with matching sneakers and the other girl with the brown hair had blue jacket with no hood and a pair jeans with black dress shoes.

"Hey Ann, Makoto perfect timing we need some help with Naruto here." Ryuji exclaimed.

"Oh got you follow me." Ann said brightly grabbing Naruto hand and skipping off dragging him in tow.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed and turning back only to see both Akira and Ryuji laughing at Ann's antics while Makoto was shaking her head and walking following the blonde duo. Going down a hallway to the left of the gathering room they crossed a fluffy haired girl who was looking slightly confused at what was happening.

"Ann-Chan why are you dragging that poor boy?" Said a fluffy haired girl spoke sweetly. The fluffy haired girl was wearing simple blue and yellow blouse and skirt and smiled a smile that radiated pure kindness.

"Oh Haru we have person to check up can you help." Ann spoke happily.

"Ok let's check him out." Haru smiled kindly grabbing the medical kit and opening it to the supplies.

Naruto looked at Haru in slight fear as he felt a cold shiver down his back as Haru looked like demon for second and he blinked and Haru was still smiling kindly.

 **A few minutes of light yelps from Naruto**

"There all done let's go to the table and get you something to eat." Makoto said with satisfaction.

"Ow Okay ow." Naruto still wincing from his wound cleaning. He wasn't sure if they had fun cleaning and dressing his wounds but he was slightly irritated that they had chatted about they day while he was wincing every time.

Following the girls to the dining room with a pot of warmed up curry and rice.

"Hello." A blue haired boy eating a bowl of curry spoke awkwardly.

"Hi." Naruto said happily as he was sitting at a chair next to the blue-haired boy. To Naruto the boy look like he was his age but also thinner than usual but slightly taller than him. He had a purple and blue shirt with black pants and black dress shoes.

"My name is Yusuke Kitaguwa," Said the newly identified blue haired boy, "what is your name."

Naruto smiled with joy and proclaimed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it." The girls in the room chuckled and both Akira and Ryuji entered the room with small girl who was hiding behind Akira. She had orange hair just over her shoulders and was wearing a dress with floral patterns. Judging by her age from Naruto guess she was just a year younger than him.

"Hey Naruto we want you to meet someone say hi to Futaba." Akira said confidently and waving for him say hi and prevent him from eating the curry that tantalized from mouth.

"Hi Futaba my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to become Hokage." Naruto said proudly.

Futaba was not impressed and said, "Wow, the world is going to end if _you_ become hokage." Everyone sweat dropped except Naruto who practically fell off his chair looking at the girl who clearly insulted him, his dream, and humiliated him within a sentence.

"Sorry about that," Ryuji said to depressed Naruto, "she is just normally like that she is blunt and it hurts deeper than normal insults but that is because she is nervous around people."

Naruto was slightly stung and was starting to go in his curry and from the first bite he was in shock. It was like as good as ramen and more flavor in one bite.

"You like it, I made this myself after a few tries and practice." Akira said with a smirk after seeing Naruto's reaction to the curry. Naruto was having a debate in his mind to decide if curry was better than ramen or ramen better than this curry.

Naruto didn't notice a few seconds had pass until Ryuji was saying things like, "Earth to Naruto" and "Wake up." Naruto had blushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry it good but I still love Ramen more than even this curry." Akira went to the corner and sulked about it with Futaba patting his head and everyone sweatdropped at the oozing of depression from Akira.

"Uhh did I do that." Naruto said slightly confused at what he did.

The others just looked at him and Yusuke said, "Yes you did."

 **Till Next Time**

 **(Half a Truth and Rise of the Heir)**

 **Review and PM**


	2. Half a Truth and Rise of an Heir

**Half a Truth and Rise of an Heir**

 _Naruto and his new friends spent the rest of the day hidden in the base, which had Naruto confused on how he didn't find it (as he had a knack for finding things he shouldn't), and had to say that these few people had made his world a lot better and made him want to come back to the new hideaway. Naruto wanted to leave to see jiji and tell him about this place but was told not to go out until the next morning to keep himself safe and not to tell the Hokage about this place (the group was in slight shock that Naruto called the Hokage jiji even though he is abused by the village and is not related to him.)._

"Hey Naruto come over here I want to ask you something." Makoto asked him in a tone generally with a question with an answer that Naruto cannot give.

Naruto was walking back from one the many different rooms of this cave which had a bunk room, a meeting room, an armory, a training room, a room with a lot of seals that said "FUINJUTSU TESTING ROOM BE CAREFUL", and a room for storage of anything within seals with a guide on how to use the seals, what is in the seals, and a warning stating that messing with fuinjutsu of the seal can cause an explosion which can destroy everything in a mile radius.

Arriving in the hallway lay a door with a swirl symbol with a seal on rectangle and with Makoto in front of the door with Akira and Yusuke. "Hey, I'm here what is it?" Naruto asked a little confused at what Makoto was staring at him. "Well," Makoto said a little frustrated from the sound of it, "when we first came to the hideout we found this door with a seal on it and a the sign on the top that says Uzumaki Library but we cannot get into here and since you're an Uzumaki we want to ask you to try an open this."

Naruto look the three of the kids who all looked a little frustrated looking at the door and looked a sign that was on the door and asked, "What does that sign say?"

Naruto asked this question because his reading was low at best and non-existent at worst. Makoto looked at the sign and began to speak, "Blood of Life shall open the gate of knowledge when the Heir may come." Makoto said annoyed at the riddle. "Naruto can you put your hand on the seal?" Akira suggested with gleam in his eye that made him excited. "Ok." Naruto said and pressed his hand on the seal.

…

Nothing happened…

Still nothing happened…

"What are we missing his name is Uzumaki and this the library so what is missing?" Yusuke said very stressfully. Everyone was in heavy thought when Akira had an idea.

"Hey, Naruto can you cut your thumb and put blood on the seal?" Akira told Naruto in an excited 'I got it' voice.

He nodded and bit his thumb and pressed the seal and three things happened; first the door slide on a mechanism, second was that Ryuji, Ann, Haru, and Futaba rounded the corner and looked the previously blocked door that was now open, and third Makoto was in shock, Yusuke had a satisfied smile, and Akira was giving a shit eating smirk.

"Well let us not keep ourselves from this library shall we?" Akira walked in confidently with Naruto and everyone following him in the library.

To put it bluntly this was a researcher's dreamland and the group of six-year-old kids (and 5 year old Futaba) walked in to the massive library with hundreds if not thousands of scrolls that were along the wall with stairs that lead down to 2nd and 3rd bottom parts of the Library. The children can only stare and wonder at the scrolls looking at the full names on each scroll including scrolls on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and most of all Fuinjutsu.

"Wow." Ryuji said with a look of utter disbelief.

"Seriously." Ann spoke in quiet and shocked voice.

"It is beautiful." Yusuke said in awe.

"So many scrolls." Makoto said in sheer awe.

"To much paper." Futaba said in awe before fainting in true awe.

"This is amazing." Haru said happy giddiness.

"This was beyond what even I think was possible." Akira said in a voice that would make Naruto feel like he did something great.

Shaking from his daze Akira continued walking towards the center of the room to find a Blue Carved Wooden Throne with Red fabric covering the seat and back with a plate at the legs of the chair that said in the engravings, "The Royal Uzumaki shall be revealed."

Naruto saw the seat as soon as ran up to catch Akira and everyone crashed into Naruto and Akira sending Naruto into the seat and Akira onto his knee. Funnily every single one of the kids was on their knees.

The seat began to glow red with seals and Naruto surprised saw a man and women with red hair stand around the children that were kneeling and said at the same time, "Welcome Heir of Uzumaki Royal Bloodline." They said in a unified voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a soft scared voice.

"We are Uzumaki Saron and Uzumaki Seras we are the librarians and guide for this library our lord. They said in unison pointing at the male first and female second.

"Why do you call me your lord?" Naruto continued to ask in surprise.

"You are the heir to Uzumaki clan and also have at the moment seven who are kneeling in front of a Uzumaki Throne Dainane." Saron said in a polite voice but the verbal tick was caught and everyone sweat dropped.

"Brother, I thought you fixed that habit?" Seras said in an annoyed expression, which made everyone else except the Uzumakis have a serious verbal tick issue.

Jumping in Naruto said, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but can you help me and my friends find something for us to learn from this place." He was very anxious considering he just found that he was royalty from a clan at that and he wanted to cool down his brain.

"Yes, my lord." They both said splitting off and searching for scrolls that fit the personalities of each person. Everyone stood up and Naruto got out of the throne of Uzumaki saw that he was shaking.

"Hey, man are you ok?" Ryuji asked sincerely understanding that this was a bit of a shock for Naruto.

"No but I want to know why I am being hurt if I am of a Clan why do you have to suffer?!" Naruto shouted in anger and sorrow to find that he had family and knowledge about said family was blocked off from him.

"Naruto-kun, sometimes we don't have choice on when we get to have our way," Haru said with a sad tone, "We just have to go with what we have like the rest of us here."

Naruto could see it in each of their eyes the feeling of rejection and feeling of abandonment and rejection, they all had no parents and had been trying to survive and they decided to ban together to live.

"Naruto-sama we have a set of scrolls for each of you to learn that would suit your personalities, body type, and skill level." Saron said with scrolls in hand.

"Hey, Naruto if we train and work in all of this we can become even stronger and protect each other so let's go and show are true faces." Akira said patting Naruto on the back to comfort.

 _ **Back at the Hokage tower**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was feeling severely worried more than ever. His ANBU just said that Naruto wasn't found anywhere in the proper of town and nobody a found Naruto even the so call 'fox hunters' who were mad that their target was missing.

"Damn stupid paperwork" He grumbled and thought, 'If it wasn't for the fact that the council was preventing me from seeing Naruto and the fact that large amounts of paperwork I would keep him in my estate to protect him.' He was not happy that Naruto's apartment had been burned down (and also give a few people arrests for arson) as well as that Naruto had seemed to disappear which gave more problems.

"I wonder where he is?" He said stopping his paperwork and checking his seeing orb only to find that Naruto could not be located.

'This is not good if Naruto left the village is one thing but not find him would mean he is dead or that he found his family estate.' He thought furiously only to calm himself with the thought that Naruto was not killed by the villagers because they had not found him. He stood up and decided to go to the old Naminaze estate to check if Naruto had found it.

He walked outside and shushined to the Former Fourth Estate only to find that no blood was on the seal and that nothing had breached the seals. "ANBU!" He shouted and 5 Anbu agents were in front of him.

"Your orders are to find any sign of Naruto Uzumaki and if you find him bring him safely or else there will be consequences." He ordered his Anbu and shushined to Hokage Tower.

'I hope your safe Naruto I have already failed your parents first please don't be dead.' He thought sorrowfully as he entered the office to find that Naruto and seven other children were in the room awaiting for him.

"Hey jiji, I got some new friends and I want you to meet them." Naruto said brightly as the door swung close.

 **I have to say I was impressed with the response with my story this one. I will say that I understand the concerns about the large character cast, but I will persevere and make sure you all can enjoy this story.**

 **Next time [Learning New Grounds and Rising Sun]**

 **Review and PM and if anyone wants to beta read please PM for info.**


	3. Learning New Grounds and Rising Sun

**Learning New Grounds and Rising Sun**

 _Flashback Jutsu about 5 minutes after the Hokage leaves his office_

"Hey Naruto are you sure about this this seems like a bad idea." Ann asked nervously as they were walking out of the hideout.

Naruto looked a little more depressed but smiled and said, "Don't worry Ann-chan we will be fine I got into Jiji's office before." Everyone sweat dropped at the fact Naruto Uzumaki had not only broken in the Hokage's Office not once but more times that Naruto had said 'Praise the God of RAMEN.'

"Naruto-kun what are we going to do when we get into the Hokage's Office." Haru asked politely even though she was a bit nervous entering the God of Shinobi's Office.

"We wait if he is not there," Naruto said with renewed vigor, "and if he is there we surprise him when he is reading his book." Everyone didn't know what book he meant so they wondered what it could an Old Hokage.

 _Flashback Jutsu Kai_

"So Jiji, I have one big question to ask you and don't try lying or deflecting because your book is on the line." Naruto said sweetly as Naruto held said book with lighter.

The Hokage was sweating profusely mostly because Naruto had threaten him but also the fact the four girls in the group looked like they were going to murder the Hokage didn't have a good answer for Naruto. With a sigh he said, "Yes Naruto, what is it that you want to know?" His tone was one of defeat and age.

Naruto hesitated but he steeled his nerves and said, "How come you never told me of my clan jiji." Everyone can literally feel like air cooled quickly.

"Are you talking about the Uzumakis?" Sarutobi asked carefully to make sure they weren't referring to Minato Namikaze.

"Yes jiji and why wasn't I told I was heir to an important clan of Konoha and why I wasn't given access to my clans home when I was little." Naruto said with such conviction and strength not seen in most six year olds.

The Old Hokage just sighed and said, "First I didn't want you know about your clan because they had a large amount of enemies from the major villages," You can almost see the age of the Hokage grow with each word, "Second your clans home was same reason as I told you about your clan."

"So which parent was Uzumaki and what was their name." Naruto asked desperately almost reaching for the answer of his life.

Hiruzen sighed again not being able to repress the guilt of what Naruto voice and eyes did to him, the eyes of a child with a dying ember of hope, and said, "Your mother was the one on the Uzumaki side and she was named the Red Death after slaughtering hundreds of ninja during the Third Great Ninja War and most of them were Kumo nin who tried to kidnap her when she was a child, she was beautiful with her long red hair, a temper which brought many to her knees, and she loved you dearly even though she died a few minutes after giving birth to you.

Naruto was both in shock and crying. The Hokage in natural instinct gave Naruto a caring hug only to be met with Naruto's new friends who were being very quiet and hugging him as well.

 _Timeskip to Last days of Academy Years_

Naruto had grown up with the help of his new friends and not only boost his morale but also improved Naruto to where he was star student if the Teachers didn't try to reduce his abilities by sabotaging his education. This was due to his training and private out of school classes with Makoto where she tutored him in the subjects that he was forced to leave the classroom practically showing the abuse that the teachers did to them. Naruto had trained from the scrolls from the Library that he received almost 7 years ago training in Royal Uzumaki Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu. He also learned on how do Fuinjutsu up to a point where he even matched and sometimes surpassed Jiraiya, which mostly came from his creativity and natural instincts on sealing. In class he would only hide his true talents to make sure that nobody would suspect him. Outside he was brilliant which lead to one of his most notorious pranks that put any person to shame for any prankster in Konoha.

Naruto arrived to class on time early having spent his entire time painting the Hokage Monument with the help of Yusuke who also arrived early but ten minutes after Naruto.

Yusuke became much more slender than Naruto and also taller. He wore a light blue and white Jacket with Dark Blue ninja pants which he felt confortable in. While not have a pure muscular build he also had a slender fingers, which seem almost graceful with every twirl of a pen or paint brush. In those 6 years since breaking into the Hokage, Yusuke unlocked the **Hyoton** Bloodline when he was 7 years old while trying to paint snow and froze not only his paintbrush but also his painting, which was ruined by the flash freezing. He also wielded a katana on his back in its clean black sheath, the katana forged by Uzumaki Naruto which he had named **Grade Zero** , after going a book on forging weapons with seals that conduct the chakra flowing through the weapon, which had empowered his Bloodline and making him able to create swords of ice and also enhanced he sword techniques, which made Iaijutsu which can freeze opponents instantly.

Nodding as they passed by they smiled craftily at the magnificence of Naruto and Yusuke's Art Project. Yusuke enjoyed painting the monument in the colours of the Hokage's face in their original colours but also the additions of Naruto's added designs made Yusuke chuckle when he finally paused as they watched the Mayhem ensued.

Arriving after 10 minutes Yusuke arrived Akira laughing and Makoto shaking her head arrived.

Akira had changed like Yusuke becoming slightly shorter than the blue painter and wearing his signature black hoodie hood down and his black and crimson pants which had multiple pockets and a secret seal which held Akira's Cooking notes and valuables. He too had a Kekkei Genkai, which was the **Ribingu Shadou Bloodline** , which gave him complete control over shadows creating weapons, traps, objects, animals, or even additional hands. He hid this fact from everyone except his closest friends due to not wanting to attract attention from ANBU and the Council. He also specialized mostly in fighting with knives from kunai to a custom Kitchen knife, which he named **'Thieves Pride'** made also by Naruto.

To right Makoto was wearing a combat dress that looked like it was made out of black leather however it was more flexible than it looked. Makoto despite have great skill with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu was more of a Taijutsu specialist liking to punch her opponents, from this she had modified a style from library and created **'Heavens Wrath'**. She had also custom knuckles, which were called **'Red Scorn'**. She was both intelligent and brutal with a bit kindness for those who are nice. She was not impressed with what Naruto did again though she could not blame him.

Soon everyone one of Naruto's closest friends came Ryuji, Ann, Haru and he knew that Futaba was watching with her Kekkei Genkai, **'Tamashiino me'** combined with an artifact know as **'Sensou Shinteeburu'** or the 'War Gods Table' which allows her to control a field of battle with game of shogi, chess, or strategy game add to the fact that she can see a battle with her Kekkei Genkai she can control a battle in any person's favor. Naruto knew today she was wearing brown cargo pants and a tank top. Now because of the Sensou Shinteeburu she was able to set up a connection between Naruto, Futaba, and Yusuke. She was laughing at the work she agree to do and sometimes it was hilarious that the people didn't notice Naruto doing the Great Paint Prank.

"Hey Naruto great job with the job," Ryuji congratulated, "I think you are going to have a response at around 8:30" as he checked the clock on the wall.

Ryuji was quite strong just looking at him normally he had nice biceps under his t-shirt which he wore because he wasn't going to confine himself to long clothes he also had also black cargo pants with a skull on each kneecap he also had brought his custom bat truly bless by Naruto which conducted lightning charka giving the Name of **'Storm Smasher'**. He had also created a technique, which allowed him to build static lightning chakra and let him release a blast of lightning chakra in what every form he liked and it would cost no chakra but it was near impossible to recreate a strong attack constantly so he began to store the chakra in himself creating a living battery. He was snickering at the fact that Naruto pulled a prank better than even he did and he had to admit it would be considered legendary.

Ann promptly smacked Ryuji to stop snickering but even she was having a tough time restraining a snicker for the most ridiculous thing she seen.

Ann was also wearing a combat dress like Makoto but it was in Dark Burgundy. On her side she had Uzumaki Whip with the name **'Blood Stinger'** which made sense as the whip felt like bites from a small animal every time it struck. She mostly used Katon techniques also with Genjutsu to lure people men or women into traps that she or Naruto set. Also she had great control and a large chakra supply which allowed her to constantly fire jutsu until she runs out.

Coming last into the classroom was Haru smiling so kindly and warmly it would melt a popsicle back into juice but, Naruto knew about Haru's dark side when she became mad, stressed, or letting out her anger in a serious case of Sadism that would have made ANBU T&I Proud if she ever join. She was wearing green elegant long sleeved shirt with loose grey pants. She had on her back an axe that was forged by Naruto and named **'Nature Vengeance'** which she carried with a problem in the world (as most people were either running away or the fact her axe had tint that almost seemed like blood was dripping made people wonder if she was a psychopath.).

"Well Naruto-kun you completed your prank perfectly for today" Haru said with a small clap bring a flask to Naruto full of her Invigorating Tea she makes every morning.

 _Timeskip to 9:30am_

Class was well under way when a certain Pink Haired Banshee looked out the window and saw something that should not be there. She rubbed her eyes and screamed loudly, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!?"

Everyone in the village including Hokage looked up and stared to see a beautiful and ugly painting over the Hokage Monument.

The First Hokage had depression line above him making it seem almost hopeless and funnily the Second Hokage was looking disappointed at his brother. The Third Hokage had a bloody nose looking at the Women's Bathhouse while the Fourth Hokage had a tick mark on his forehead with a giant sign on top that said, "I am going to kill you Super Pervert." (At this moment Jiraiya sneezed right out side the bathhouse and have a severe beat down on the moment he read the sign).

Two ANBU came into the class Bear and Neko both who were slightly annoyed. "We would like Naruto Uzumaki to come with us." Bear said in his low male voice undertone with slight annoyed tinge.

"May I ask why ANBU-san?" Naruto asked in an unassuming voice that almost was challenging ANBU authority. To be perfectly honest Naruto didn't want to be near the ANBU after them failing to do the Hokage's orders to protect him while he was young and constantly abused, but he still loved to prank ANBU and even though they cannot gain evidence against Naruto to convict him they knew it was him and it ticked every ANBU off.

Bear was annoyed and said, "The Hokage wants to see you for the stunt that was pulled off." He said this slowly and surely to make sure Naruto understood what he was saying.

"So you're putting the blame on me when you have no proof?" Naruto said in such away that almost deflected all the blame on the ANBU's fault to catch the 'suspect'.

"Just come with us please." Neko said sweetly wanting get this over and done. She was feeling so depressed not only with the fact they could not trust that Naruto actually did it but also Naruto looked innocent despite knowing that Naruto was the most likely culprit.

Naruto sighed, "Fine lets go to jiji and see what it is that he needs to see me about," he was slightly annoyed and walked to the ANBU, "Guys we will celebrate our Promotions." Naruto and the ANBU shushined away.

 _ **At the Hokage Tower**_

"Naruto might I ask why you defaced the Hokage Monument?" The third asked in a annoyed tone. The reason for the annoyed tone was the fact that Naruto had defaced the Hokage Monument and had half the Council wanting to kill the demon for taking 'revenge'.

Naruto was preparing for major speech on why he was innocent of the act, "Well Hokage-sama I am being accused of a serious crime that I didn't do." Naruto pause for second and then said, "I was school when people saw the monument I was vanilized so how could have I have done it."

Every ANBU in the room was slightly ticked that not only Naruto defused the situation but also made the blame impossible on him.

"Naruto I would think that someone out pranking you would make you annoyed?" The Hokage prodded trying to see if Naruto can handle the pressure or was innocent.

Naruto smirked as said the words that would make a chill run down the room, "I don't know if he out did me but I always have something better."

And in that moment every person in Konoha had shiver at the prospect of impending doom.

After a moment of silence Naruto waved and said, "See you jiji I am going to take my exam now also I found the secret of doing Paperwork but I will keep that a secret for now BYE." And with those two statements Hiruzen just slammed his head into his desk to find his secretary brought more paperwork.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Kami no Shinobi screamed in agony.

 _ **Thank you for all the views and reviews continue to read and I will continue to write.**_

 _ **Note that I will get better description for each weapon when each of Thieves and Naruto will have.**_

 _ **I also appreciate 'Constructive Criticism' and not death threats, insults, and the etc. as I don't want to report people because it is a hassle and a pain in the ass.**_

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **[Midnight Jaunt]**_


	4. Midnight Jaunt

**Midnight Jaunt and Team Calling**

 **Writing Portion**

Naruto strolled back into the classroom to find he had arrived to find that the exam had started and Naruto took a seat and began his written test.

Naruto might have been more naïve than other kids when it came to social relations, but he was not fool to realize his test had a Genjutsu on it and released it revealing it to be a History test which made Naruto snort, 'Really if someone wanted to sabotage me then someone would have to try a lot harder than that.'

Going over the test he breezed through the test because he had reviewed every subject with Kage Bushins for the five school years improving the strain that his mind can handle and increasing his memory skills such as memorizing. This was incredibly funny due to the fact that the teachers minus Iruka were actively trying to ruin Naruto, but he played them for fools, as he knew that keeping dumb would reduce the sabotaging, as they would think that he was a failure.

After finishing his test he sent a mental link message to Futaba to let him speak to her mentally and got a response, _"Hey what's Naruto?"_ Futaba said in a clear voice except she was at least on the other side of Konoha and her reception was really good.

" _Nothing except one of my teachers put a genjutsu on my test, which was a history test instead morons."_ Naruto mental spoke. He always felt this type of conversation was very strange due to the fact that he could not see Futaba and he was still in class waiting for the test to finish.

Futaba sighed and said, _"I don't know why they have it so against you to do that?"_ She was honest ticked that Naruto had that type of treatment as she looked up to Naruto as an older brother.

Naruto just smirked, _"Still the morons think that I am that dumb is stupid."_ Just as he finished the sentence he heard the test was over and stretch his arms.

 **Taijutsu Portion**

A few minutes later after the Writing test was done everyone in the class moved outside. This portion was easier that the Writing Portion where they had to get one hit on Iruka or Mizuki and last for five minutes. Everyone of the seven orphans that were there were smiling deviously because they knew how to utterly beat down they chunins as individuals and soon they proved in succession that they were superior than the Mizuki at any rate.

Akira was the hit Mizuki with a punch to the chest within the first eight seconds of the five minutes.

Ryuji hit Mizuki in the nose, breaking it, in ten seconds.

Yusuke kicked Mizuki in the side with a place heel in seven seconds.

Makoto struck Mizuki in the windpipe winding him in nine seconds.

Haru got Mizuki with very powerful slap in twelve seconds.

But the true kicker was Ann who kicked at the right time and hit Mizuki's family jewels in eleven seconds.

Naruto walked up to the ring looking at Mizuki who was not in the best shape and was think unholy thoughts such as, 'How can I be beaten by snot-nosed scum orphans?'

Iruka was writing the score of Sasuke who hit a nice six seconds on the score and was wondering if Naruto had something planned.

"HAJIME!"

And in that moment Naruto rushed into Mizuki's stance upper cutting him out of the ring and effectively knocking him out.

Time was five seconds and everyone who was on good terms with Naruto and hated Sasuke smirked at the fact that Sasuke was loosing his mind that the dobe had beaten him. And every Sasuke fangirl went ballistic only to have Iruka scold them for the fact that Naruto had beaten them and they were useless in a fight.

"Good job Naruto who did you replaced with?" Iruka asked him and got a snort.

"I didn't replace with anyone Iruka-sensei I was just hiding my capabilities from the other teachers so they wouldn't abuse me." Naruto said coolly and slightly hurt that Iruka thought he was a henge of someone else.

"Never mind everyone let's go back in." Iruka said every person minus Mizuki who was being dropped off at the infirmary.

 **Ninjutsu Test**

Every person in the class was waiting for Ninjutsu Test to happen and in the back of the Class Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba (and Akamaru), Hinata, Shino, Akira, Makoto, Ryuji, Haru, Ann, and Yusuke were chatting as most them had already went with the exception of Naruto who was still waiting for his turn.

"Hey Akira what did you do for the Ninjutsu?" Ryuji asked smiling with joy as he had passed the Ninjutsu Portion and Taijutsu safely.

"I did the Academy Standard and nothing else." Akira said stoically.

"Anyone else did anything?" Ryuji said trying to pass the boring waiting game.

"I did my families Body Expansion Jutsu *munch*" Choji said happily as he was going through another packet of chips.

"Troublesome I also did my family jutsu." Shikamaru muttered out of makeshift arm pillow.

"As did I." Shino said stoically. Shino was one for little words to say least.

"I did mine too." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Everyone else just shook his or her head except Naruto who just heard his name from the Chunin. "Naruto Uzumaki your turn."

 **XPITLX**

In the room sat Iruka and Mizuki, who had an ice pack under his jaw from where Naruto punched him. There sat a table, chair, and kunai right in front of the Iruka.

"Now Naruto can you please perform the Henge for me please." Iruka said neutrally hoping it was not Naruto's Oiroke Jutsu.

In that moment Naruto did the hand signs and became the Third Hokage.

"Well done please dispel," Iruka said and Naruto dispelled waiting for more instructions.

"Kawarmi." He threw the kunai at Naruto who replaced himself with the chair, which had a hole in the backrest.

"Excellent job now the Bushin." Iruka said a little nervous and hoping Naruto can pull it off.

And Naruto did the sign for the Kage Bushin and made twenty clones.

From Naruto's point of view Iruka and Mizuki had two very extreme reactions; Iruka of complete shock and amazement and Mizuki of complete anger who quickly changed his face into an unpleasant smile.

"Naruto where did you learn that and how are you not chakra exhausted?" Iruka said in mild shock after calming himself a little bit.

"Well I found it in a scroll that was thrown in a trash bin," Naruto said casually, "Surprising on what people throw out in stupidity as they say another man's trash is another man's treasure or something Daebatto." In the back of Naruto head he said sarcastically, 'I actually had it my clan archives, which holds information on the treaty between Uzumaki's and Konoha.'

"Well you pass not only with flying colors but your average caused you to be dead last but you are now officially a genin of Konoha Naruto congratulations." Iruka said with a bit of pride, he was attached to Naruto as he saw the lonely boy becoming more connected to people around him and he was acknowledged by others, who cared for him, as a result.

Mizuki's thoughts were in a rage from the fact that the Demon had not only passed the test but also had hurt him earlier in Taijutsu. 'I will make the demon pay and kill him.' Was one of many simple angry thoughts that ran through his head.

XPITLX

Naruto was chuckling at Mizuki at the stupidity of the man as Naruto used his Shadow Clones to fill the area around the meeting point with traps to prevent Mizuki.

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

After the exam ended Mizuki came up to Naruto after the test and Mizuki had a clearly forced smile though he had quite a few bandages covering his face from the injuries earlier that day, "Hey Naruto do you want become Rookie of the Year?"

Naruto immediately knew that this was suspicious but Naruto just nodded saying not a word.

Mizuki in the back of his head was already doing cartwheels, "Well there is a secret exam where you have to get a scroll in the Hokage office that labeled forbidden and if you do you automatically become rookie of the year."

Naruto faked a cheerful smile while in reality Naruto was planning on humiliating Mizuki.

 **Flashback Kai**

After convincing the Hokage to lure Mizuki and taking a fake Forbidden Scroll, Naruto called his most trusted friends who all were in position and Futaba connecting them all through her Chakra Link. They all waited to see that Mizuki brought Iruka to find Naruto whom had the ability to home in on Naruto unlike the rest of the Ninja Corps.

Iruka was in shock that Naruto had taken the Forbidden Scroll and officially Konoha was on lock down and because Naruto had taken the Scroll and called out to Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto grimaced and said coldly, "You were tricked Iruka-sensei this is trap."

At that very moment Mizuki laughed maniacally, "Your quite right Demon now I will kill you and that demon lover and bring the Forbidden Scroll to Lord Orochimaru."

Naruto snorted, "Really teme you think that I didn't plan this you are very bad at hiding your emotions and because of that I knew that you were planning on betraying me and so I am going to show you who I really am." And with that remark Naruto drew out a red blade with serrated edge.

"I call this the **Blood Whirlpool** "

Suddenly Mizuki was struck in the back by three shiraken and six figures appeared around Mizuki with Naruto right in front of them.

" _Let's go!"_ Futaba shouted through connection.

Mizuki drew a Fuma shirakin and threw it at Naruto, whom merely jumped over the projectile and slashed with Blood Whirlpool cutting through the chunin jacket and making the jacket useless.

Haru rushed in slamming Mizuki with the side of the Axe onto Mizuki's side breaking his Arm and sent him into the air. Makoto they jumped off the top of a tree and doing repeated front flips slammed her heal into the traitor's shoulder effectively breaking the shoulder and send him down to earth. After the devastating axe kick, Yusuke drew his wooden broken and jumped towards Mizuki and using his boken hit Mizuki sending him down faster towards the ground. After hitting the ground and bounced Ann using her whip grabbed Mizuki and after spinning him he through he was through. Ryuji was waiting using his club and as the battle unfolded saw that the scum was flying towards him he hit with all his might and smashed the ribs of the monster. And there was Ren who jumped and kicked Mizuki into the air slamming his foot cracking Mizuki's ribs. And for the finally Naruto drew the sword and cut Mizuki on the back with Blood Whirlpool and knocking out Mizuki with a crimson slashes all over him.

"We are the Phantoms in the Night and today was your darkest night." They said as unison.

Iruka just stared at the six genin all whom helped Naruto and laughed, "Well Naruto you truly are the most unpredictable Shinobi."

Naruto just grinned into the night.

 **SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE**

 **I was travelling during this summer and I had no time to get this chapter out until now I will give you guys a special treat for my absence.**

 **ShadowXF**

 _ **[Late Karma]**_


	5. Late Karma

**[Late Karma]**

Naruto awoke in his apartment that the Hokage bought for him to live in. As much as Naruto would want to stay with his friends in the Uzumaki Bunker, he had to hide the secret from prying eyes. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto yawned rolling out of bed. He walked to the shower and turned on the water to find out it was cold.

'Bastard landlord breaking the water pipe again.' Naruto thought as he took a cold shower waking himself up wondering now when Akira would be able to repair his pipe.

As every single one of Naruto's close friends, Akira had a clear talent, which was being able to do any odd jobs with such skill and efficiency that a small portion of the civilian sector adored the simple fact that Akira can do practically anything. Master of All yet Master of None with the small exception of being able to summon shadow hands that help out and be sentient hunting attacks.

Naruto opened his fridge and grabbed a bun that was baked by Haru, which energized Naruto for the whole day. Naruto was glad to have his friends helping him out, the entire group would stand by Naruto just like Naruto would stand by them and because of them Naruto didn't had to be so over excited on everything and they taught Naruto manners, his taste in clothing (he liked the colour orange a lot), how to eat healthy, how to cook for himself, and what it means to have a close connection to trust.

Naruto was changed in a spare set of his clothes as the previous ones had to be cleaned, but Naruto knew that he would have time to do it in the evening even if he was dead tired. As Naruto ran through the streets he head to take a picture. After he took the picture he went to the Hokage.

* * *

Hokage Office

"Hey Hokage-jiji I have my picture and registration form." Naruto said as he entered the room.

Hiruzen nodded and took a look at the picture, "Everything is in order Naruto. Welcome to Ninja Force."

Naruto gave a wide foxy grin and gave thumbs up. Just as Naruto was about leave a blast of smoke appeared and a kid with a long scarf jumped out of the smoke saying, "I got you now!"

The kid promptly fell on his face because he slipped on his scarf. "HEY you tripped me."

Naruto deadpanned and said, "You tripped on your scarf."

The kid denied it and said, "No you tripped me!"

Just after the kid said that a man with goggles and a bandana opened the door and said, "Honorable Grandson!"

Naruto looked towards man and then the kid of whom he now picked up.

"Hey," the kid said, "you heard him I am the Hokage's grandson."

Naruto grew a tick marked and shouted, "I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS YOUR GRANDMA!"

With those words Naruto knocked the kid on his butt. Everyone with the exception of the Hokage just stared at Naruto all of them having different thoughts on what happen. Naruto just left.

* * *

Konoha Streets

After Naruto left he was followed by the now identified Konohamaru of whom had to be explained that getting to be Hokage was not quick, but a long arduous process that required being a ninja. After Konohamaru proclaimed Naruto to be his boss Naruto made the decision to teach him wall walking which he learned at a young age thanks to some Chakra Control texts in his family Library. Konohamaru went to do that exercise with gusto and they gave their farewells and the two split off.

Naruto began to walk towards to a training ground to practice he Whirlpool Style Taijutsu to maintain practice so that he could be ready for tomorrow and made sure to prepare for the teams.

With the Akira and co.

The group was in jovial mood as the group had passed the genin exams, but they knew that this was just the beginning of their journey. Each one of them all grabbed their weapons checking their functions to make sure they were working properly and they were sharp and pointy.

Akira was making a batch of strawberry cupcakes with Haru both of them enjoying each other company getting food for breakfast everyone could have a small joyful start to their new careers.

Ryuji was doing exercise on an electric generator treadmill producing static electricity and increasing his speed allowing the treadmill to absorb excess electricity charging the battery for the Bunker.

Yusuke was painting in his room designing Landscapes, which he had taken after falling into a small artist block and needing some ideas to work on.

Makoto and Futaba were finally finished setting up their seal monitoring system that Futaba, Naruto, and Akira had designed so that Futaba can monitor both in and outside the walls. This also allowed Futaba to walk both in Private and Public monitoring the entire situation where she was located with her bloodline. Makoto was supervising Futaba and was trying to improve her understanding of seals, which she was practicing with so that she had more options in fighting.

Ann was preparing the clothes that they were to wear for their first day as ninjas though she realized that everyone's clothes would work for their Ninja uses and went to look for secret chocolate collection which she had bought for herself making sure to hide it from her friends enjoying the moment thoroughly.

They were ready to take the World by storm and even though they didn't hear it a tune echoed in the back of their minds saying, "Yes."

* * *

 **Next Day**

*BRINNGG BRINNGG*

Naruto rubbed his eyes hearing his stupid alarm clock, his mind clearing the sleep and immediately getting on his outfit and ran into his kitchen to see a small cupcake with a cup of milk and a small note saying, 'Naruto you need to be ready for today eat this cupcake.' – Haru

Naruto smiled and ate his food and ran to the school.

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

Naruto arrived before the bell and saw that his friends sitting in the back along with Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino all of them having light conversation. Running to his spot beside Akira and Yusuke he gave a hello. Which was returned with a greeting of their own in their unique ways of speaking. The group got into the mood to talk what their hopes for being a Ninja are; Akira wanted to be skilled enough to be satisfied, Shikamaru wanted to be an Average Ninja and retire, Ryuji wanted to become the fastest man beyond that of the Kirii no Senko, Makoto wanted to expand her knowledge and see the world, Shino wanted to lead his clan, Yusuke wanted to see more places where he can draw his art, Ann wanted to be a strong person that everyone admired, Choji wanted to be strong ninja, Haru wanted create plants that can help civilians and ninjas alike, and Naruto told that wanted to be Hokage. Though nobody heard it but Akira, Futaba said she wanted to protect her home.

After a while a boy walked to the room, Yes it was he great sir broods a lot, Sasuke Uchiha whom sat down to hear his remaining fangirls follow him in. Well just Ino, Sakura, and a few civilian fangirls who miraculously passed the examination. The two main fangirls began to shout and scream about being next to Sasuke before Iruka came into the room and used the **Big Head Demon Jutsu** to get the classes attention.

"As everyone knows three of your classmates will be each divided into teams which are chosen to join." Iruka began to explain after getting everyone to calm down.

Sakura asked then a dumb question, "Iruka-sensei why is Mizuki-sensei not here?"

Iruka shook his head and said, "Mizuki was detained for treacherous behavior and therefore I am the only teacher until I get my assistant after you all leave."

"This is the list as follows Team 1…" Iruka said as everyone listened for the groups they are in.

Akira then heard, "Team Six Akira Kurusu, Makoto Nijima, and Haru Okumura." Akira looked at his new teammates and they gave a smiling nod knowing each others knowledge and skill like the back of their hand.

"Team Seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said before a wave of despair came from Naruto and the fangirls with Sakura being pumped to be on a team with her 'beloved.'

"Team Eight Hinata Hyuga, Shino Ambrume, and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said receiving no response though the three genin looked between each other wondering what will they do.

Iruka mentions that Team Nine is still in active and he said, "Team Ten Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yaminaka, Choji Amkachi." This was received by a moan from Ino and a "Troublesome." Choji was happily eating his chips with Shikamaru on his team.

"And finally Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, and Yusuke Kitagawa you make up Team Eleven." Iruka concluded his list. The three looked between Akira's group and themselves and gave a nod to each other.

Iruka made his final statement, "Everyone will get picked up by their assigned teacher who will pick you up after lunch with the exception of Team Seven he will come three hours late."

Naruto recognized who it could be, 'Hatake Kakashi or the Copy-cat Ninja. Has a Sharingan in his eye, wears a mask that covers most of his face, and is an avid pornography reader whom many women want his head on a pike.'

Naruto nodded while Sakura shouted in anger at why their teacher is coming late.

Iruka ignored her and gave his final speech on becoming a ninja and what to truly expect what happens when they are on the field and how they are represented.

After lunch Akira, Makoto, and Haru were picked up by a Purple hair female jonin, Yusuke, Ryuji, and Ann were picked up by a sickly looking jonin who coughed a lot, Team 8 was picked up by a red eyed woman, and Team 10 were picked up by a man who looked a little like the Hokage each of them getting picked up with Team 7 just sitting there waiting. Sasuke continued to brood by the window grumbling probably about Kakashi being irritating. Sakura was screaming that Kakashi was no there yet. And Naruto who was playing a game of solitare whom he was very good at though it probably was not a good thing that he had gotten the cards from a casino he had bankrupted them of their money which allowed Naruto and friends to get kicked out but Akira managed the money to make Naruto and his family with enough money to get by for a few years.

After three hours since the first senseis arrived a man with a mask covering 80% of his face and said, "Team Seven, my first impression you are boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." After he said this he poofed out of existence into smoke.

Naruto yawned and thought, 'A Shushin huh.'

Sakura looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

Sasuke was very annoyed but continued to brood.

Naruto looked over at his teammates and sighed, "We better get going."

Even though his new 'teammates' didn't like Naruto, they knew that Naruto was correct as he was telling the blatantly obvious that didn't stop Sakura from screaming.

"Yah Naruto like it was not obvious baka. You should stop trying to act cool like Sasuke." Sakura mocked Naruto as she left through the door with Sasuke following her.

Naruto chuckled and opened the window. 'Like you know anything about me and seriously Sasuke is overrated.' Naruto thought as he walked on side of the building.

Naruto had learn Wall and Water Walking a long time ago as he had problems with Chakra Control so he had to learn to control his Chakra, but even then he still could not do a Bushin Jutsu because he always overload it. As Naruto walked up the wall, Kakashi felt a chakra signature and look behind him to see that Naruto knew Wall Walking though that only made him raise an eyebrow and as Naruto jumped over the fence Kakashi said, "I'm impressed I haven't seen that in a long time."

Naruto had to give his sensei a smile that made Naruto feel like a real person even though having his friends cheer him on was great he still liked being complemented by someone else even though it was a small remark.

Naruto and Kakashi waited on the roof waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to get up the stairs. Naruto was twirling a kunai in his fingers flipping the metal blade with ease. Kakashi was reading his book occasionally looking at Naruto and his deft skill with spinning the kunai. Finally when Sasuke and Sakura arrived they looked and Naruto and Sakura shouted, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE BAKA!"

Naruto flipped the kunai into the air and it slide into his kunai pouch perfectly and said, "Ninja secret."

Sasuke huffed in irritation at Naruto and wanted to know how he got to roof before him and Sakura was fuming at the dobe as he was obviously show off better than her Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi said, "Well, I see you took your sweet time." *Clap* the book went as he snapped it closed and he put it in a pouch in his pocket. "Let us get to know each other, tell me your hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

Sakura asked, "Sensei can you demonstrate for us."

Naruto mentally cringed considering this was the top Kunoichi, he knew that Makoto, Haru, and Ann didn't want to be with Sasuke so they intentionally stayed behind Sakura but this was just dumb thing to ask.

Kakashi made an eye smile and said, "Ok, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies are none of your business, my likes I don't feel like telling, I have some dislikes, my dreams well I might tell you later."

The genin all had the same thoughts of, "All we learned was his name."

Naruto knew more, but he wanted to exploit on Kakashi's ignorance of Naruto's true abilities and knowledge.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and said, "Why don't you go, pinky?"

Sakura didn't like the pinky remark and said, "I am Haruno Sakura, my hobbies are watching *ahhh*, my likes are *ahhh*, my dream *hehehe*, and I hate INO-PIG and NARUTO BAKA!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes as Kakashi turned to him and said, "Blonde."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are gardening, my likes are Ramen (A stab pierced Akira), my dislike are traitors, egotistical people, and mean people, and my dream, well I always wanted to Hokage but I want to find out about my parents.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke, "Droopy."

Sasuke gave a tick marked and said angrily, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything, I have many dislikes, and my dream, no ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

Naruto knew it was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke was referring to, but something about the Uchiha Massacre rubbed Naruto's intuition the wrong way something just didn't fit right.

Kakashi made another eye smile and said, "Well you aren't genin yet."

The group of genin immediately stiffens, but Naruto calmed as Makoto had already told about the genin test to him as she wisely looked into it and it turns out that each Jonin-sensei had a test for each team of genin they teach where the purpose was lied in Teamwork.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked nervously.

Kakashi just chuckled and said, "We sensei have to test you to see if you are worth being on our teams. This test normally has a 66% failure rating among nine teams."

Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked but Naruto caught the silent hint in the face of edited truth.

Naruto broke the silence and said excitedly hiding his true feelings, "Sensei are we doing the test right now?"

Kakashi gave another eye smile and said, "No, but it will be Tomorrow Morning at 8 also I recommend you do not eat as you might throw up."

With that remark Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto decided to sleep on Kakashi's words and consult his friends to discuss what the Genin Test was about and left Sasuke and Sakura behind.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading this Story the Next [Into The Black Wings] will come out within the next few days and I would like you all to enjoy my stories. I will make sure address flaws in the story and also I would like to mention I have a Discord up please PM me for the discord.**

 **\- ShadowXF**


End file.
